The Shadow Runner
by Simple Potatoes
Summary: Six weeks ago, Lucy challenged the Champion and lost. Six weeks ago, he turned the region against her in a bid to gain something she had and he wanted. Living as a shadow in the hidden alleys of Goldenrod with only her team of Pokemon to help hide her from the corrupted Champion, she can choose to fight back once more or lose what little she has left in Johto. (T for swearing)


**The Shadow Runner  
** _Kindly donated to my account by my friend PokeThatPokemon, who wrote this for her Birthday Special  
_

* * *

Rain pelted my sodden clothes, worn from weeks of running. Behind us stood a gang of raging purple demons and in front of us lay a legion of fiery armour-plated rhinos. We were outnumbered, out-leveled and all of my Pokémon save for one were out for the count. Lotus, the wise Umbreon, cowered at my side.

I frantically rifled through my belongings to seek anything that could help. Then, in my secret pocket, I found them – my emergency Revives. I quickly released Thunder and fed him one of the diamond-shaped pills and as if by magic he raised his great head and let out an almighty roar.

I and Lotus scrabbled onto his back just as he let loose a tremendous wave of water, knocking out every Rhyperior in one shot. Only the Gengar were still standing, but only by about half their health, and the already-weakened Lotus leapt off Thunder's red scales to take them down.

She screeched in an otherworldly tone, her yellow rings glowing like miniature suns. A black, impenetrable wave of despair spread from said rings and engulfed the Gengar. With one attack from arguably my weakest Pokémon, they were down.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god… I thought we were screwed back there, I really did…" I huffed as Thunder bent his head down and let me off.

"And you still are," sneered a familiar tone. Up in the air above me hovered three Dragonite in some kind of formation. "You know why I'm here, don't you? With your ability, the bond between myself and Dragon types will only grow."

"Aaand you already have three god damn Dragonite, you grew up in Blackthorn and are the frigging champion. What do you want with me?" I replied.

"I told you a billion times. With the ability to talk to my Pokémon, we will become unstoppable. No Champion in the region will be as strong. And I will become the greatest Pokémon Master the world has ever known!" he replied, clearly bored of the explanations.

"Well, you sure as hell don't have a Legendary Pokémon. Sirena!" I called, tossing the Master Ball into the air and releasing the (as a matter of fact, fainted) Lugia and inserted a Revive into her mouth. She raised her silver head and keened loudly, gathering a large crowd, who didn't see the Lugia – they saw Lance, who was quick to use this situation.

"People of Goldenrod! I have been opposed by this evil tamer of Legends!" he shouted to the oncoming wave of cityfolk.

"Well, crap. Everyone believes Lance the Magnificent with his _three Dragonites_ and hero complexion. Sirena, let's get out of here!" I hissed, returning Thunder and mounting up the Lugia.

"With pleasure," she replied, letting Lotus scramble up and lifting off. We were off again, once more a couple of fugitives on the run from the one guy supposed to protect those in his region.

"Did we lose him?" I asked Lotus, and she scanned around with her blood-red eyes.

"It seems so," she eventually confirmed, sighing and curling up between myself and one of Sirena's back plates. I let out a sigh of relief.

We touched down in a forest clearing far from any route, startling a few wild Pokémon at first. Thankfully they didn't seem too disturbed by Sirena or I as we between us made peace.

I let everyone outside of their Poké Balls and fed each of them a Revive, grinning as they enjoyed themselves playing with the wild Pokémon. This was a world away from our recent situation, in hiding after being defeated in the Pokémon League and letting slip about my ability.

Mousey, the female Typhlosion and my starter, frolicked with shiny Luxray Yasi. Thunder the red Gyarados sunned himself in the middle of the clearing, allowing Sirena to use his lengthy back as a perch to rest upon. Duke the Togekiss swooped around, annoying everybody in reach, while Lotus stayed close.

There was barely a cloud in the sky, and it reminded me of laying outside back in New Bark Town and watching the sun's steady path. Since then I've communicated with Pokémon, travelled the region and, most recently, been known to the public as a destructive force. To clarify, we didn't do anything. Lance did.

He set buildings on fire and blamed it on Mousey, wrecked ships and blamed it on Thunder, and caused terrible thunderstorms and blamed it on Yasi. Anything bad happens in Johto? It's my fault. The recent avalanche in Ice Path? Sirena did it. The Pokémon attacks in the dead of night around Ecruteak? Lotus did it. Flying Pokémon dropping stones overhead near Cherrygrove? Duke did it. I sighed and leaned back against a tree.

It was just at this single moment of calm that my Pokégear decided to ring. I froze. Anyone with my number could be looking for me at this very moment. I reluctantly looked at the caller ID, heart pounding.

Ethan?!

With a huge sigh of relief I flipped open the Pokégear, but I didn't say anything yet.

"Umm… Lucy? You there?" he asked through the phone-like device, and I paused. "Look, I spent hours trying to get somewhere nobody will see me to call you. Come on, don't leave me with nothing!" he pleaded.

"Alright, fine," I sighed. "Doesn't look like you're gonna try and kill me in my sleep, so what the hell…"

"So you're okay? Lance has been throwing round all these stories about how your Pokémon have been wrecking towns, killing innocent people and Pokémon. Naturally I didn't believe them, and neither does your mum, so… you know who your friends are."

"Oh, god, it's awful… we've just had to stop off miles into uncharted forest to get even a millisecond of time without a frigging Dragonite on our tail."

"I think I hear you. So is it true you can talk to your Pokémon?" he asked.

"…Yeah," I replied after a while.

"So that's why Lance wants you so bad," he mused. "I mean, I knew you lost to him, but I have a theory."

"And that is?"

"Well, Lance probably figured it out way before. He just didn't tell you he did. However if you were more powerful than he was then it would be game over, but you're not… yet, at least. If you could overpower his entire team, you would be safe."

"From the stupid Champion at least, but what about practically everyone else in the world? They practically worship that son-of-a-bitch. It'll take years before I can come out of hiding, and that's _if_ and _when_ we defeat Lance."

"Well, it's just a theory. Are you sure you're okay, though?" he asked eventually.

"Well, I haven't seen the team as happy as this since before our ordeal. Considering what we've been through so far… yeah, we're in tip-top condition."

"Oh! And another thing! Apparently the nurse from Goldenrod Pokémon centre heard everything from your battle and I saw her trying to convince others Lance is threatening you because he wants something you have. If I were you I'd go there."

"You can't be serious!"

"Let me guess… you've been sleeping rough, living off anything you can find in bins and your Pokémon are constantly exhausted. You need a roof over your head! You can't come back to New Bark Town, because too many people know your mum lives there, so go on! Lance won't expect you've gone back to Goldenrod, either!"

"Ehh, you're right. If there's anyone in the world willing to lend a hand, I'll willingly take it. Thanks, Ethan."

"Anytime! We're still friends, though, so I need to talk. I'll be waiting for you there!" he finished before the beep indicated he'd hung up. I looked up at the team and smiled.

"Looks like we're headed back to Goldenrod! The nurse at the Pokémon Centre is on our side, and let's face it – you guys need care."

"Sounds great! That stupid dragon-dude is seriously getting on my nerves!" Mousey piped up.

"I'm definitely in," Duke contributed.

"Well, it's settled. Sirena, let's go!" I grinned, and mounted up the silver dragon. Behind me Mousey, Yasi and Lotus took a seat, I withdrew Thunder into his Poké Ball and then Sirena took flight. Duke dipped and dived in the air around us, clearly enjoying himself.

The dim early-morning light was slowly growing in brightness as the sun peeked over the horizon, illuminating Johto beneath us. Goldenrod wasn't too far away, and I peered over the Lugia's wing. In the far distance many other cities and towns sat nonchalantly on the hillside. Was that Kanto?

"LUCY!" Sirena screamed, bucking wildly as _something_ struck her wing. I withdrew the entire remainder of the team and held on for dear life as she spiralled down towards the Routes surrounding the city uncontrollably, flailing like crazy.

"Sirena! What happened?!" I asked her as we fell like a stone through the sky.

"It was _him,"_ she growled, spreading her wings before she hit the floor and, with one final swansong attempt to right herself, stopped with both feet on the ground before collapsing.

"Sirena…" I hissed worriedly, but she was out cold. I looked up to spot a steel-plated bird circling above us, and on its chest it bore the symbol of the Pokémon League. I groaned. Sirena had been weak from her fight and a Steel Wing wasn't going to help. I withdrew her into her Ball, grimacing, and then I pulled up the hood of my cloak to hide my face.

The first time I had passed through here, I had loved the electric atmosphere and lively chatting between the hundreds of people. Now every one of them was a threat.

The building that contained the Pokémon Centre was just ahead, and I ran in as fast as I could.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Centre!" the nurse greeted. "Oh… you look in a bad way. Do you want a room?"

"Yes… please," I replied, remembering this wasn't an idiot Champion but someone trying to help. But where was Ethan?

"I'll get you a room key, then. Would you like to heal your Pokémon?"

"Definitely."

"Okay then. Let me take your Pokémon for a few seconds." She took all six Poké Balls and placed them in the machine while she left and walked into the back room, returning seconds later with a large key. She took the Poké Balls out of the machine and returned them, smiling.

"There you are, miss. Your room is just along the corridor. Also, we're holding an awareness campaign here about something I heard behind the Pokémon Centre last night. I'll just say that not everyone is defined by how they look or how they are portrayed." She smiled warmly.

"I'm glad someone understands. Thank you for everything!" I called back, starting down the corridor now with Lotus at my heels.

"Hang on, are you –"

I removed my hood and sighed. "Yeah… I heard this place was on our side, and we came desperately. Sorry if we attract attention… but we need a roof over our heads." Lotus pinned back her ears nervously.

"No, really… it's fine. That's what Pokémon Centres do! Now I'd get rest for both you and your Pokémon."

"Thank you so much… we all appreciate what you're doing!"

"Well, after all that, I couldn't sit here idly and wait for everyone to come after you. I think what you can do is something really special, and I wouldn't waste it on a man who already has it all."

With that she turned and walked back to the counter, where someone was already queued. He was unmistakable – Ethan had made it!

I was certain other people were out there, so I sent Lotus forward to catch his attention.

"Hey, where'd you – oh, wait! Lotus?" he said, confused. He glanced around for a while until the Umbreon caught his Marill's attention. The plump blue mouse dragged its trainer around the corner where I waited.

"L-Lucy! You look… different," he commented, surprised.

"No duh! Anyway, you wanted to talk?"

"I just didn't expect it to be so sudden…"

"What did you want me to do, walk out into the middle of the morning wave of customers undisguised and we casually skip off into the sunset together? Not a chance. I got a room – come on, slowpoke!" I started down the corridor, pulling my hood up in case someone decided now would be nice to fling open the door and ring the Pokémon League.

The room was large and spacious, though for obvious reasons Sirena and Thunder couldn't exit their Poké Balls. Lotus struck up a conversation with Marill while Mousey, Duke and Yasi just collapsed on the furniture.

"Well, I'm glad I got to talk with you. Your team look tired, even after a Pokémon Centre trip," he pointed out, and I facepalmed.

"Next time Marill is chased all over the region by the Elite Four and Dragonite's fanboy, check his physical state and get back to me on that," I retorted, stroking Mousey's warm fur.

"I guess you're right – I don't know what you're going through, so I don't have a right to comment," he admitted.

"No, no… I'm acting more cold recently. Trusting nobody isn't good for my social life. Ehh… I've mostly been mouthing off to that retard Champion. Don't take it personally," I told him, stretching out on a _proper bed_ for the first time in six weeks.

"Sooo…. You've met Lance?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"So does he _really_ have three Dragonites? Does he?"

"Ethan… I've been chased by all three of those stupid dragons too many times to count. Of course he has three frigging Dragonite! One has Blizzard, one has Thunder, and the other knows Fire Blast. They're tough as shit to beat," I told him.

"I didn't know you swore," he said very matter-of-factly.

"Well, I do now. Sleeping rough does funny things to the mind. And why did you ask whether Retard has three Dragonite?"

"I just like Dragonite," he replied.

"Well then we aren't friends anymore!" I teased.

"What? No, please!" he pleaded.

"Take a joke, will you? I was kidding, dammit!" He then proceeded to chuck a pillow at my face.

"Well, that was surprisingly awesome," I said out of nowhere. "Man… I _so_ needed that."

"By the way, I meant to ask. How do you hear your Pokémon? Do you still hear what we hear, like their names, but you learnt to understand what they mean?"

"Oh, no, it's not like that. When the Pokémon say something, I don't hear their names – I hear words instead. I don't think it's something you can learn; I've always done it. It's weird. But it also means some Dragonite fanboy in a weird-ass cape comes chasing after you every second of every. Frigging. Day."

Ethan grinned. "I'm glad you're okay after all that. I'll tell your mum you're hiding in Goldenrod!"

I smiled warmly, the first smile I'd given to anyone other than my Pokémon in ages. "It was great to see you, Ethan. I take it you have to go?"

"Yeah…" he sighed, looking down. "But the nurse says she closes all services for one hour between 1 and 2 in the morning. It's late, but she might let you use it to get food for the next day and stuff. I brought some today, but you'd better ask," he explained, opening his bag and letting all manner of stuff spill out.

Sandwiches, potato chips, fruit, Pokémon foods and much more were now splayed all over the floor, and my mouth watered just thinking about it. I felt absolutely ravenous.

"I haven't had anything other than dump stuff for ages… and you're giving us the hobo equivalent of a luxury three-course slap-up meal?"

"One: You're not technically a hobo. Two: Yes I am. You need it! Just take it, okay? And I'll come back tomorrow with some of your stuff. If you're moving in here while it all blows over, I can get clothes and things… Oh, and don't take this personally, but you _really_ stink. Take a shower, okay?"

"I was planning on it as soon as you leave."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow, and don't let those retards get you. Back soon!" With that he grabbed his empty bag and, along with his Marill, left the room.

The team had been silent throughout our conversation, and I scraped up all the packaged food and stashed it in my own bag. Surrounded by four out of six team members in a safe, warm building felt so good I could cry. I'd barely slept for weeks; I couldn't have. Now, though, I could. After a shower.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

* * *

"You sure this is okay?"

"Absolutely! You do need space for your larger Pokémon."

The nurse had relocated us to a room with a much larger floor area, big enough for Sirena and Thunder. "We had this built when a foreign Trainer came to us with two Gyarados. One was shiny like yours, too. He needed floor space, so some Pokémon helped us put it together. Back then it wasn't much, but the Centre here has many lower floors. It was spacious enough, and it is also big enough to hold your two large Pokémon. If your friend comes again I shall direct him down here," she smiled. I returned it.

This wasn't as cosy a room but it had a warmer feel to it despite most of it was the size of an aircraft hangar. Both Sirena and Thunder seemed rather glad to be out and comfortable again.

"So what do we do now we're hidden from the public eye?" Duke asked, perched on one of the roof beams.

"Like Ethan said. We should stay here, keep low, and wait for Lance to believe we're dead or something," I replied. "Plus, free food!"

"Sounds like the _perfect_ plan for me," Thunder agreed, wrapping his great red tail up around his body and instantly fell asleep. Sirena followed shortly after and, some time after, so did everyone else. I included, draped across Mousey's warm back. The whole room was filled with the snores and snuffles of seven sleepers.

"Hey! Wake up, c'mon!" A loud, raucous voice broke up the peace of sleep I craved so bad.

"Not now, Ethan..." I grumbled, turning over on the Typhlosion's back.

"Well, I need to ask you something!" _Oh no._ That tone of voice. That determination in his words. _He couldn't be serious._

"No. Just... no! I'm not having someone else's life put on the line because of me. You have one Marill against three god damn Dragonite plus legions of fully evolved Pokémon. You don't know how it is, Ethan! And trust me, you don't want to!" I pleaded with him. I couldn't let him.

"I don't care what the dangers are. I've packed everything of yours and mine that we need. I'm staying right here in Goldenrod with you til' the end!"

"There is no way around you, is there? I'd better make one before you die and the blood's on my hands. According to _everyone_ I and the team have killed people, ruined the peace and have supernatural powers that I want to use for evil shit. If he gets me, he gets you, and having his Pokémon kill you is another thing the public will _know_ and _hate_ me for."

"Look. You're my best friend. What do you want me to do, let you run around the whole region chased by these guys without batting an eyelid?"

"Sounds great. You can start now."

"N-no! I've already booked the room next door. Like it or not I'm sticking with you 'til the very end!"

"You'll never be able to show your face in society again. Not to your parents, your other friends... nobody!"

"Well, you're my only friend apart from Marill at the moment. So... I don't have much to lose. Come on, just let me go with you!"

"...Fine. But if anything happens to anybody in the region, you did it. If anyone recognises you, you're done for. I never wanted that, but you do? You are extremely suicidal, Ethan. But also brave... and that's why you're my friend," I smiled.

"Thanks! Gotta go back to my room!" he replied, dashing out of the door.

"Sorry about him," Marill apologised once Ethan had left. "He just sort of likes you and you're the only person he calls a friend... so technically he'd follow you to the ends of the earth."

"That's some admirable loyalty there. Thanks, Marill," I responded. The aquatic mouse nodded once then bounced off after his trainer.

"Y'know, that's really touching and all, but I'm missing sleep. Can't we just continue to do what we were doing before that loon disturbed the peace?" Thunder growled, tucking his head into his coiled-up body once more. My personal Fire-type pillow didn't seem to have stirred throughout the whole episode, so I just lay down on her again.

Lotus draped across my chest, Duke on the support beams and Yasi on the floor, yet again everybody in the room dropped off.

* * *

"Sorry to be disturbing you at this hour, but something urgent's come up!" the nurse said, worriedly.

"Y-yeah? What is it?" I replied, yawning.

"Lance is searching the facilities and alleys in Goldenrod. It'll only be a matter of time till he reaches this area of town," she fretted. This time Mousey woke up and threw both I and Lotus onto the floor as she rolled off the couch.

"Crap. Crapcrapcrap. This is bad." I started shoving everything into my bag including the food. "Yasi! Go get Ethan, drag him round here by his hat if you need to, just _hurry!_ " The yellow Luxray rammed open the door with her shoulder and careered off down the corridor without even replying.

"This is just _great._ How did he know?!" I asked as I stuffed everything into its bag.

"I don't know, but likelihood is he'll search the centre," she replied, turning to leave. "I'll be back with more things for you!"

Yasi reappeared shortly after with Ethan perched on her back. "What's going on? Why are we leaving?!" he asked, confused.

"The Retard Squad are searching Goldenrod and are due for the Pokémon Centre any time now. So we need to leave _now."_ Marill hopped down from the Luxray's back and trembled. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? You can stay, be an innocent trainer, and avoid death by Dragonite."

"What, and leave you behind? Not a chance!" he retorted, smirking. "I thought Yasi wanted me to pack, but I hadn't unpacked in the first place so I and Marill just came as fast as we could."

"That was a good idea. Way to go! Now help me pack, I've got too much stuff!" Ethan grabbed most of the food and a couple of potions to put in his bag, then the nurse arrived back at the door holding a small harness with a bag on either side. Each was filled up.

"This is the right size for your Umbreon, and in it I've put medical supplies, food and other things to help you. You can leave out the back!" she explained. Lotus allowed me to fit the harness, I recalled my other Pokémon and followed her. Ethan tagged along behind us, Marill at his heels.

The back door was already open, inviting us out into the chill autumn air. It led into a dark back alley – one which Lotus could help navigate easily and of the type I'd been living in for the past few months.

"Thanks for the help – we all appreciate everything. But now we'd better run," I told the nurse, turning to leave.

"That's fine! Come back anytime when Lance leaves Goldenrod!" she called after us as I, Ethan, Lotus and Marill vanished into the darkness hidden within the city.

* * *

"Aha! Got you!"

From around the corner, in the deepest alley we could find, strode a Xatu. The creepily unblinking bird wasn't the speaker, however – someone else was. I groaned.

"So he's sent his Elite Four to do crap for him because he can't be bothered?" I snapped.

"Pretty much. And now I will rematch you!"

"Will. I beat you with just my Umbreon last time. You want to battle her again?"

"Yes! But this time differently!" The persistent Psychic sent out his Slowbro as well. I responded by allowing Yasi out of her ball, and Ethan took a few steps back. Will seemed to notice him.

"So you've acquired an accomplice? Lance will be interested to hear this," the obnoxious trainer sneered as I removed the harness from Lotus' back. She stepped forwards and growled in the way only a Dark-type could.

"Lotus and Yasi, Dark Pulse and Crunch!" The Umbreon leapt swiftly into the air, sending a wave of shadowy energy with a howl into the Xatu. It stepped backwards twice but didn't seem to flinch. It was still hurt, but Xatu have an odd way of never conveying emotion. Yasi shortly after bared her razor-sharp fangs and bit hard into Slowbro, who whimpered slightly and stumbled.

"Xatu, U-Turn on the Umbreon! Slowbro, Water Pulse on Luxray!" Xatu used its wings to lift a short way off the ground, ram straight into Lotus then disappear into its Poké Ball. In its place stood a Jynx – the Pokémon that always creeped me out.

"Lotus, are you alright?" I asked. U-Turn was a Bug-type attack, and she seemed injured.

"With defences like these? Of course I am!" she grinned, baring her teeth. "I have a plan!"

Just as Slowbro fired its Water Pulse at Yasi, Lotus leapt in its path and intercepted it with little more than a scratch. Its Confusion side effect didn't seem to have worked this time, which was lucky.

"Nice one!" I complimented. She smirked without looking round.

"Leave this to us, okay? We'll get the job done properly. While he takes time to command we'll be two steps ahead. Can you trust us to do that?" Yasi asked, confidently.

"Obviously I do! I trust you more than anybody, guys. Go for it!"

Lotus leapt forwards, deftly dodging an Ice Punch from Jynx and sending a close-range Shadow Ball into its chest. It reeled backwards, and she used this chance to leap on top of the woman-like Pokémon and deliver an Iron Tail to the face. Jynx was out cold in a matter of seconds. She pushed off the fainted Pokémon's head and bounded straight towards Yasi who was exchanging blows with Slowbro.

The Luxray roared as strong as a lion and summoned a great blast of lightning right onto the psychic otter's head. It could barely stand – but kept on its feet. I checked my Pokédex's Pokémon function and found it was hanging on by 1 HP. Lotus still retained about half her health whilst Yasi had taken no damage at all, thanks to the Umbreon's interception of Water Pulse.

"G-go, Xatu!" Will commanded but before it could even move Yasi had sunk her electrified fangs into it and didn't let go. Xatu collapsed seconds later while Slowbro had fallen to Lotus' Shadow Ball in the background.

"Xatu Two and Exeggutor!" The Psychic-type master now looked flustered and desperate, sending out his two remaining Pokémon. Instantly Lotus leapt forth and shot a hypnotic beam of light at Exeggutor, and as its effect set in the tree-beast began walking into the wall and tripping over its own feet. She took the chance to fire two Shadow Balls and a Dark Pulse in quick succession to take it out with ease.

Yasi was just as quick with Xatu, delivering a medley of Crunches and Thunder Fangs to bring it crashing to the ground within seconds of its release. With all of his Pokémon down without so much as a scratch on either of my battlers, he just stared for a while.

"You may have defeated me... again, but next time you'd better be ready!" he managed to say before disappearing into the darkness. I recalled Yasi with thanks and fitted the bags back onto Lotus.

"You were fantastic!" I told her, and she purred proudly. I patted her and once more allowed her to lead the way through the darkness.

* * *

"Lotus... it's been over an hour of walking aimlessly now," I pointed out as she scrambled onto a trash can and then a rooftop.

"Be quiet and get up here! I sense another Dark-type, so it's probably Karen of the Retarded Four. Just be glad it's not Koga or we'd be in trouble even up here," she hissed, flicking her ears and allowing me to follow her up.

"Point taken," I replied, scrabbling at the gutters to get a firmer grip. Just then, another Umbreon poked its head from out of the shadows, looking up at me with bright, innocent-seeming eyes. "Oh, hey there! Are you lost?" I asked it before realising how bad a mistake I made.

Dark-types are notorious at lying and most Umbreon are shady characters. Plus, last time I checked, Karen had an Umbreon. Oh shit.

"Umm... I sort of wandered off from my trainer and I don't know where she is," the male night-fox replied. Seemed legit. Despite Lotus's disagreement I carried on, shooting her a sideways glance that she seemed to understand.

"So who is your trainer?" I asked him. He froze before pinning back his ears and looking away.

"...Is that crucial information?" he questioned guiltily.

"It's Karen, isn't it?" I replied, eyes half-lidded. He nodded albeit reluctantly.

"She said to stay close while we looked for you... but I got lost down another street and nobody would get it. So I tried to find you myself because you might be able to help?" he false-grinned, a nervous wreck by now.

"Yeah, because she's some sort of magnet to the iron filings that are your trainer and her group. Give it up, because she's _not helping,"_ Lotus growled. I pushed her away, to which she gave me a rather odd look as if I was crazy.

"If that's the case she'd probably be looking for us both. So come on, get up here!"

"R-really? Thank you! Nobody believes me because I'm a dark type and all. Thanks for trusting me," he said, leaping up onto the rooftop. "Uhh... Lotus? No hard feelings, right?"

" _Yes_ hard feelings," she bristled. "That Faint Attack _hurt_."

"Break it up, you two! Lotus, he's not trying to tear your throat out this time around, so don't get snappy. Umbreon, sorry about her," I apologised.

"It's okay..." he replied, keeping one blood-red eye on my partner as he padded along. Lotus took a step forwards and leapt over an alley, followed by Karen's Umbreon.

"Guys? I can't jump that far!" I protested, looking at the two Eeveelutions stood rather matter-of-factly five metres away over thin air – or, rather, a fatal drop. With some quick thinking I released Duke and hopped onto his broad back. He cleared the gap with a flap of his wings and used the momentum to soar into the air – dropping suddenly when he spotted a lone Murkrow.

"There's a Murkrow up there," I huffed as he landed on the roof. Umbreon pricked up his ears and looked around until he spotted it, and when he did he burst into a wolfish grin.

He howled up, his song almost hypnotic, but not to the circling crow. It scanned around, over rooftops, eventually spotting Umbreon before dipping into an alley.

"You guys better hide from Karen," the dark fox told us. "She won't take kindly to you being here."

I nodded, leaping down and onto a fire escape and recalling Duke at the same time. Lotus followed, eyes glinting nervously.

"Umbreon? Umbreon!" cried somebody not far away, and from the darkness of the street opposite ran the light-haired member of the Elite Four with Murkrow on her shoulder.

"Kaareeeen!" yelped the distressed Umbreon as he leapt straight from the rooftop and right into her chest, completely knocking her over in the process. "I missed youuuu!" he continued, delivering multiple licks to the face.

"I'm glad I found you, Umbreon," she laughed, lifting the heavy Pokémon off her chest and standing upright once again. "I was worried sick! Anyway, we'd better keep looking! We need to catch that girl for Lance..." Umbreon didn't reply.

She began to walk off down the street we had hidden in. _Don't look now..._

Karen turned to look.

I froze.

Lotus froze.

Umbreon froze.

Karen pulled out a Poké Ball.

Umbreon knocked it from her hand.

"What has gotten into you today, Umbreon?" she huffed, picking up the ball.

He grabbed it in his teeth and stood rather defensively in front of the two of us. "They helped me find you, and you're doing all this in return?" he yowled. It had to be breaking his heart to betray her like that.

"...You there. You're supposed to talk to Pokémon, right? Tell me what Umbreon is saying," she commanded. Despite having all six Pokémon in fighting shape, I wasn't in a position to argue.

"Umm... 'They helped me find you, and you're doing all this in return?'" I relayed.

"And that was a direct translation?" she asked suspiciously. Both I, Lotus and Umbreon nodded together.

"I'll take your word for it. But I'm under the command of Lance so I'll still have to fight you – with Umbreon or not. Still, though... as much as I hate to admit it, I owe you one. Let's get it over with quickly, right?" Still almost frozen, I nodded. "Vileplume, go!"

Vileplume. Grass and Poison, I think. "Uhh... Mousey, get out there!" I called, sending out my Typhlosion starter.

"What have we got tonight? Char-grilled Vileplume? Better still... absolutely _roasted!_ " she roared, lowering herself onto all fours.

"Mousey, I won't command you. Use your instincts and win this battle like a Pokémon should!" I told her, leaning in close. She nodded confidently and charged into battle, mane bursting into red-hot flames.

She shot a Swift, consecutively blasting it with Flamethrower to set the stars alight quite literally. Vileplume dodged it – but didn't expect it to swing back round for another shot like a missile. It exploded upon contact, almost taking it out but not quite. She pounced onto the great flower and sunk her teeth into it, wreathing them in flame despite not knowing Fire Fang. I assumed she was using Flamethrower at close range while latching on.

With Vileplume down, Umbreon handed Karen the Poké Ball in his jaws. He appeared rather impressed by now. With a throw of the ball Murkrow reappeared – I hadn't been aware Karen had withdrawn it.

Once again Karen didn't have any time as Mousey fired Swift in a barrage of bright stars, not even bothering to light them. Murkrow went down as quickly as it had come. Next her Houndoom took centre stage and I was certain it had Flash Fire. I withdrew Mousey with a pat and Thunder soon replaced her.

He threw himself at the hellhound, wrapping it in his coils and while it was helpless shot a close-range Hydro Pump. With Houndoom weak and practically begging for mercy, the great serpent let it go but instantly unleashed a Surf which brought it to its knees in moments. She next released her final (willing) Pokémon – Gengar. I let Lotus go for this one, and with a few Dark Pulses Gengar was down. By then I had a feeling she was letting me win.

"You're good," she commented.

"How can you tell if you're letting me beat you?"

"Fair point. Nothing slips past you, does it?" I shook my head, regaining my courage after the rather easy win. "Well, I won't tip Lance off as to where you are. He was once in the Elite Four, did you know? Only Bruno was there at the time, though. Right after he pushed his way past the Champion Agatha retired. God knows what happened to Lorelei. I and Will were hired as replacements, Koga also replacing Lance, and trained hard for it."

I nodded thoughtfully, still without words. "When the whole thing blows over, you could apply for an Elite Four slot. Or even Champion – Lance isn't invincible. Maybe that's how you should clear your name."

"...He beat everyone last time. He may not be an immortal but he's damn close," I replied still nervously. Lotus pressed herself up against my legs again, warily eyeing the Dark-type specialist. Karen smiled.

"Maybe that is true. But I'm still in debt for your help in finding Umbreon, and I may have a trick or two for you," she mused.

"Knowing her, with the heart of a Dark-type, she's either going to backstab us in the heat of the moment or deal some powerful blows on Lance using the element of surprise," Lotus observed from where she stood, listening intently to the exchanged words.

"And if she chooses the first option I'll still defend you," Umbreon remarked. I gave a thoughtful hum.

"O-okay. Thanks for not mutilating us or anything," I gulped, the two Umbreon having shaken my nerves again. Despite knowing she wasn't going to kill me, and that I could defeat her whole team, she still wore that weird aura that just made me feel like she was almost poisonous. Almost like I am with most Dark types – probably Umbreon being the exception.

"No, thank you. I'll report upon having picked up not a trace of your existence." She turned, as did Umbreon.

"B-bye, then," I called as she strode back into the shadows. "Man, she was weird," I told Lotus.

"I trust her as much as I do other Dark-types – she practically is one, or would be if she were a Pokémon – which means her promises to me are as good as empty. But you know humans way better than I do, so I guess you win," she replied, still watching Karen fade into the darkness. "I have a feeling we're forgetting something really important, though."

"What are we forget –" I froze, then looked around – up and down, left and right, up on the fire escape and even in the drains.

"Oh shit. Oh no," I huffed.

"What is it?" Lotus asked, flicking her ears curiously.

"Ethan," I told her. "We've ditched Ethan!" Her eyes widened for a minute – I was still panicking. In my hurry I released Duke and he floated into the air.

"Duke, go find Ethan and quickly!" I commanded and the agile Flying-type took off. Lotus seemed to have calmed already.

"Don't worry yourself – I bet Marill will protect him. What level is Marill again?" she questioned.

"Level 10," I responded. "And his only Pokémon."

"Ah. That may be a problem," she stammered, realising the seriousness of the situation.

"Seen the real problem at hand, have we?" I teased albeit nervously. When I was scared I always tended to alleviate the stress by poking fun at others. Thankfully Lotus knew that. This time I wasn't scared for us, though – I was scared for Ethan. I might just see his corpse tomorrow on the big screens in Goldenrod with a clearly edited image of one of my Pokémon pasted near it. The thought made me retch.

"It's not like he's dead," Lotus consoled.

"He could very well have his head torn off by a Dragonite. Or more likely Duke depending on what Lance wants everyone to think happened," I replied coldly. I sent Yasi out and likewise instructed her to search. She had a better chance with her incredibly enhanced Luxray vision.

"Shall I go?" Lotus asked.

"No... please stay," I replied quickly. She appeared to understand and curled up at my feet.

A few tense minutes later Yasi skidded back round a corner and was, in fact, Ethan-less. I stood up to ask her anything but she spoke first.

"I got nothing – nowhere. Not a scent or a sight. Try ringing his Pokégear," she advised gravely. Duke landed at her side worriedly. I picked up my own phone-like device and rang his number. I was presented with the dial tone for mere seconds before it was answered.

"Lucy! Thank god these guys didn't hear the ring!" he whispered down the line.

"Ethan, I'm so sorry! We got caught up, and..."

"Caught up? I bet not more so than we did," he replied gravely.

"W-where are you?" I stammered. He was seriously making me nervous now.

"No idea. Somewhere in a box with my hands tied. I just managed to grab my Pokégear. That creep in the mask, probably." _Will._ Will saw Ethan and probably took him.

"Ethan, hang in there. Where's Marill?" I asked.

"Out cold on my lap," he responded.

"Damn. Well, we'll find you and get you out from wherever you are." I remembered what happened earlier. "Also, if you come into contact with Karen of the Elite Four – you know, the woman with the Umbreon – remind her she owes me one."

"What the hell happened while I was lost?"

"Lots of stuff. Pointless stuff. Now we'll try and get you out. You have lots of food, right?"

"Well, I was knocked out and woke up in here without it. My Pokégear must have slipped through," he explained.

"If he doesn't feed you, try and call me by tomorrow. Scrap that – I'll call you tomorrow. Just make sure you're safe, alright?" I replied. "Bye." I closed the Pokégear lid.

"I got all that," Lotus remarked. Yasi nodded to second it. "I assume your priority of escaping Lance for good has shifted?"

"You bet it did," I told her. "May I?" I asked Yasi. She gave a nod and I vaulted onto her feline back. "Run alongside us, Lotus. We're off to the Indigo Plateau right away!"

The shiny Luxray set off at a run, careering right through the city centre undisguised. We passed the Pokémon Centre and yelled a hasty 'Thank-you', and even caught a glimpse of who may have actually been Koga in the crowd. I made sure I flipped him the bird as we flashed by like a bolt of lightning.

We ignored the route system and bundled through trees, knocking many aside. Lotus had no trouble keeping up, thankfully, as we were making great speed. Riding Sirena now would alert Lance's Dragonite squad in moments.

We paused for a moment in New Bark Town, almost at the border between Johto and Kanto. I let the team out of their balls and took a few moments to breathe in the fresh, clean air I'd grown up in. People flooded out of houses and the Route, glancing up in awe and fear. I just wondered where my mother was – she still had 10,000P of mine. That was the least of my worries, however.

"Don't mind me. Just passing through to sort some unfinished business," I smiled at the crowd. They took it utterly the wrong way, though – they obviously thought I would kill Lance or something. "Lance actually took something from me and he's looking to take another. The thing he's got is more important than what he really seeks, which I still have." Everyone looked baffled.

"He's chasing me for my ability which he desperately wants, and he's using my best friend to help him get it. Understand? Now I'm off," I sighed, taking one last breath and mounting Sirena. Lotus, Yasi, and Mousey piled on behind me, Duke took off and as the Lugia lifted off the ground Thunder coiled himself around her legs. "Let's go!"

Before anyone could say a thing more, we were already gone – a mere shadow, a fleck of black silhouetted against the sun.

* * *

Something lifted the crate Ethan was sat in, curled up. He was beginning to cramp.

"H-hello? Who's there?" he asked.

"Slooooow," came the response.

"You've got the wrong guy, I can't talk to Pokémon!" he pleaded.

"Brooo!" was the only answer.

"Where are you taking me? Can a human being please respond to whatever I'm saying? Please?"

"Slowbro!"

"Fine, I give in! Take me wherever you're taking me, creepy psychic man, but let my friend go!" he tried. About then the crate stopped moving.

"I'll leave you to get out on your own," the first human reply smiled. "But there won't be much freedom left until your little girlfriend comes and tries to get you out."

Ethan took this as permission to kick the wood. It splintered pretty easily. He smacked himself for not realising this earlier. At the odd sight of a pair of legs poking from out of the crate, Will snickered to himself.

"What gives you the right to do this?" Ethan asked, still having not removed his body from the small wooden box.

"Lance does," the Psychic specialist replied simply.

"What gives Lance the right to do this?"

"He does, he's the Champion," Will responded. Ethan finally got his head loose, then pulled the limp Marill from the box's remains.

"If you're going to keep me in some sort of... small cage," he noted, glancing around, "then at least heal Marill."

"No can do," Will snapped.

"Are you going to feed me?"

"Are we trying to kill you or bait your girlfriend with you? You can have something now if you shut up," he replied.

"Fine, but lastly. When Lucy comes and Lance takes her what will happen to me?"

"Undecided. You'll stay with your girlfriend in the care of our... partners or we set you loose."

"What if Lucy beats Lance?"

"Impossible."

"... you'll see eventually."

Will did not reply but instead turned and left the room along with his Slowbro. As he watched the Elite Four member walk away he finally noticed how grand the room was.

Golden statues of what seemed to be Dratini leading from the now-sealed doorway and up to some sort of... pedestal? Throne? It was hard to tell from behind, but for sure everything in the room was in some way made of gold. Gears turned in a steady beat inside the walls – some of them poking through.

"Well, Marill, looks like a nice place to spend the rest of our lives," he mused aloud, checking his partner for any injuries. "You'll live, I hope."

Marill opened its eyes a crack and smiled.

* * *

"So far the Retard Squad haven't shown up, then? Good news for us in that sense," I told the team as we touched down on top of the Victory Road's cave.

"But it raises the likelihood of it being a trap," Lotus pointed out. Thunder lifted his head and nodded.

"She's right. These assholes are smarter than we are on occasion," he seconded. Everyone dismounted Sirena, Duke touched down on the stone and I patted Lotus.

"We can worry about that later. We should all walk in together – excluding Sirena and Thunder, sorry guys – so we can mutilate anything that moves. But first, observe the Indigo Plateau."

The building that housed the Elite Four and Champion was as grand and... well, _golden_ – as I remembered. Most people would have that incredible rush entering here – we just felt the tension press ever down on our nerves. I knew the Pokémon felt as scared as I did.

"We can only go onwards. No point stopping right here and giving up on Ethan," Mousey said confidently, lowering herself onto all four paws to walk with us.

"Remind me why you walk like that while all the other Typhlosion do it on their hind legs?" I asked her.

"It's easier for me. Plus, I liked being a Quilava," she replied simply. I shrugged.

"Alright. Let's just make a break for it while we can. Don't stop at the Pokémon Centre but don't blow anyone up either. Got that?" Everyone nodded, and I withdrew the Lugia and Gyarados. Mounting Yasi, we leapt from the cave and ran as a group storming straight into the first room.

Koga sprung from behind the door but twelve heavy Pokémon paws trampled him into the ground. I didn't look back, but I heard Mousey shoot flames and the anguished cry of presumably Koga's Ariados. Duke swooped low under the first door ready to face Will.

He wasn't there. We ran on through. Koga had been left in the lobby hopefully injured. We ran on through. Bruno was blocking the door. Yasi tackled him to the ground and paralysed him with her electric tail. We ran on through. Karen was supposedly out. We took a deep breath, Yasi slammed her great paws on the door and it burst open.

I released Sirena and Thunder in the huge chamber, both of them drawing themselves up to as close to their full height as they could while not bashing their skulls on the high ceiling. Just about then, almost as if by magic, all Elite Four strode from behind Lance's throne thing.

It definitely sounded like something Lance would do – use decoys of some description. Will stood with his Slowbro, Koga with his Ariados, Bruno alongside his Machamp and Umbreon stood grinning wolfishly at Karen's heels. He winked at the team, and everyone save for Lotus and Duke growled in response.

Umbreon tugged at Karen's clothing momentarily, and she appeared to get the message. She released all of her Pokémon and calmly strode over to stand beside me. The rest of the Elite Four stood speechless.

"I'll help you take them out. I'll deal with Will, with your Umbreon's help if I may, but I request your assistance to defend against Bruno," she hissed. I nodded – sounded good to me.

"Okay, you heard Karen. Sirena, Duke, deal with Bruno. Lotus, assist with Will. Everyone else come and take out Koga!" I instructed. Mousey, Yasi and Thunder adopted their battle stances.

"Who first?" the Typhlosion asked, not looking round.

"Any of them," I repled calmly. She and the others nodded. "Now, we fight!"

Mousey leapt straight onto the back of Koga's Ariados, sinking her fangs into it and shooting a red-hot Flamethrower at the closest range she could muster. It fell in seconds. In the background Thunder kept swinging his water-cloaked tail at his Crobat – well, multiple, as it used its fifth Double Team – and in a lucky shot smacked the real bat-like Pokémon from the sky. He roared and attempted to pulverise it with Hyper Beam which easily sent it sprawling.

Yasi noted that Karen's Houndoom was being targeted by Will's Slowbro and was almost down. She leapt on top of it just as it charged the Water Pulse intended to finish the hound and bit down hard with Thunder Fang. Houndoom joined in with multiple Crunches and finished the brute off shortly after. She then returned to the problem at hand – Venomoth. She tore it from the air with a blast of thunder easily.

"I didn't realise how tough you guys became since... you know," I commented as Mousey roasted Koga's Forretress.

"Maybe we can beat Lance now?" she suggested through a Swift, which she lit with flames. It burst onto the slimy form of Muk, and her attack was followed up by a Flame Wheel which she used to ram head-on into the pile of gunk. Koga down – two to go. Karen was still dealing with Will.

Despite Sirena's limited mobility, she persevered and shot many an Aeroblast at the oncoming troop of Fighting-types. Duke kept them at bay with many uses of the technique Yawn and following up with Fly – a harsh swooping dive. When the Lugia could shoot no more of her blasts she began using Extrasensory to replace them, crushing the willpower of all the fighters. Satisfied, Duke landed on her wing and grinned.

Just around then, Umbreon finished with Will's Exeggutor and Lotus stood proudly alongside her fellow Dark-types. Upon noticing the mass of fainted Pokémon carpeting the floor, she returned to my side making sure not to tread on Muk. Karen had lost the weakened Houndoom and her Murkrow in the struggle, but healed them swiftly.

"That was pretty awesome and all, but can I get out now please?" piped up a small voice in the corner. Ethan was sat in some kind of small cage in the corner of the room with his arms and legs bound.

"No!" Will protested, but Thunder wrapped him up in his coils. Neither of the other Elite Four members made a move.

"Lotus, think you can get that open?" I asked her. She peered at the bars for a second.

"...I can try," she mused, charging an Iron Tail. She brought her steel tail to the bars with great force – but only a blue sheet of sorts rippled across it before fading again. "...and I can fail, too," she sighed.

"It's protected with Psychic energy," Will explained amongst many a strangled cough.

"That makes this a whole lot easier... try Dark Pulse," I told Lotus simply. She complied – the bars bent slightly. She repeated this until Ethan was able to wriggle his way out, then I untied the knots.

"Thanks," he smiled, rubbing sore wrists. "That creepy Psychic guy kept going on and on about how you would never beat all four and Lance, blah blah... it was boring as hell."

"Well, the fight's not over. Grab Marill and get out of here – head that way, through all the rooms and there should be a nurse out there. Heal him right away!" I instructed. He didn't respond – just ran.

"Well, look who actually turned up for the party!" laughed the biggest asshole I could think of. From the Hall of Fame door stomped his three Dragonite, his Gyarados, his Aerodactyl and his Charizard. I groaned, before turning to make sure Ethan was gone. He was, thankfully.

"Well, before you do whatever you're planning to do with me, I believe I hold the right as a, ahem... _normal-_ ish human being to fight you for it."

"Normal-ish? You must be joking. But yeah, yeah... get on with it. That Umbreon of yours looks as attractive a punching bag as it did last time. Right, Dragonite?" He turned to his strongest of the trio. It pounded one clawed hand into another and growled.

"Pfft. What are you, feral? I don't reply to my trainer by _growling_ ," Lotus teased.

"When I'm through with you I can reply to my trainer all I want!" the dragon roared. "What insolence is this? A mere puppy, disrespecting the words of a pure green-blooded Dragon-type!"

"Pure green-blooded my ass. Speaking of, I'd like to shove an Iron Tail up yours," she retorted. The already furious Dragonite screeched once again and a Fire Blast was visibly charging in its mouth.

"Brothers! For the cause of our noble master and his will to speak with his loyal followers, we shall fight once more against these weak, persistent fleas! And this time we will not allow them to escape our wrath so easily!" The other two stepped forward, a sphere of bundled winter air gathered in the claws of one and a dark, foreboding storm cloud like Yasi's floating above the other.

Without a word on Lance's part the trio launched their attacks. Mousey dived before the Fire Blast, driving it back with Flamethrower as much as she could. She dispelled most of the fiercer flames before taking the rest of the hit with little damage. After she had finished she cloaked the Blizzard with Lava Plume which melted the entire attack.

Yasi spotted the Thunder headed for Lotus and took a chance to leap over her, shielding her. She charged a Thunder Fang and let the incredibly powerful electric blast join that already powering the move. She took the chance to dash away from Lotus and sink her over-charged teeth into Lance's Gyarados. It collapsed immediately without even making a sound. Until it quivered I actually thought it could have died.

Duke targeted Aerodactyl, trying to charge a Focus Punch but was intercepted by a Rock Slide. He tumbled from the sky but was quickly covered by the snake-like coils of a certain red Gyarados. A single Waterfall sent the prehistoric Pokémon dropping like a stone which left Duke time to recover. Something was missing, however.

"Karen!" I called over the pained cries of both Lance and I's Pokémon.

"Sorry! I'm not permitted to take part here," she explained half-heartedly with her hands raised. Umbreon looked positively guilty.

I was imminently distracted by the arrival of Charizard, propelled with a mighty Hydro Pump from Sirena, whizzing past my ears. The dragon then recovered and shot an Air Slash back – she reflected this with her wing, although not without damage, and assaulted it with Extrasensory which managed to bring it down. She turned, lashing her tail out to whack one Dragonite.

It barely flinched from the hit, and she gave a growl of annoyance at its defences. She could only think of one other Pokémon she knew able to take a hit as easily as that and that was Lotus. She instead shot an Aeroblast, her most powerful move, but once again he shook it off. He was plainly hurt somewhat but barely so. She narrowed her pupils and charged straight at the dragon.

Dragonite responded by firing up a Blizzard and right as Sirena got any closer it unleashed the torrent of biting snow and ice. If she let it pass it would ravage its way through the entire team. The Lugia, despite knowing it was a super-effective move, spread wide her wings and took the whole hit as one. She fell shortly after, shivering violently. Five out of six remaining.

Thunder sprung towards that same Dragonite, seizing it in his coils and freezing his great fangs into an Ice Fang. He clamped down hard on its skull multiple times in quick succession, until it lay limp in his grip. Satisfied he had avenged his team-mate, he whipped his head around only to be struck by a Thunder from another Dragonite. His weaknesses gave way and his entire red body collapsed with a roar.

I beckoned Lotus back and opened her pack. Potions of all descriptions were included, but no Revives.

"Remind me to slap the nurse next time I see her," I told my partner. She grimaced and allowed me to unfasten the bags before leaping back into the fray.

Mousey begun a Flame Wheel and shot Swift as she charged at a Dragonite, the flaming stars along with those wreathing her body exploding upon contact. The dragon barely flinched, but in response cloaked himself in a bright purple aura and rushed at blinding speed towards her. She dodged, but didn't see the Thunder from behind. She almost fell to the blast like the Gyarados before her but managed to get a Swift in before a single blow to the head quenched her flames.

Duke swooped in from engaging with the Aerodactyl and his eyes glowed purple for a second. Just as he did so the dragon clutched its head, groaning wildly. He took the opportunity to charge his Focus Punch uninterrupted, landing the finishing blow on the stomach. The Thunder-using Dragonite was down.

Only the leader of the trio remained, and as Duke glided closer he was torn from the sky by an Outrage. He was silenced by his foot crashing onto his light body.

Yasi then charged from the side, sinking her electrified fangs into the brute's calf. He roared and shot an extremely close Hyper Beam at her head – she instantly collapsed.

"Looks like you're all out," Lance grinned. "Dragonite, Hyper Beam again!" His finger was aimed at me.

Just as the hugely powered blast was about to hit, a shadow leapt right in front of it and absorbed the entire blow. Rings glowing despite her severe damages, Lotus braced herself and ran.

The last Dragonite was hardly weakened and Lotus was two levels below it. It seemed to know this, too. She leapt, her tail hardening like steel, and just as the Dragonite reached out to grab her with his claws she slipped right underneath and Iron Tailed his thick legs.

He toppled, losing his balance gradually as he fell right forwards. Lotus darted out from underneath him as he fell, landing face-down on the stone floor. She snuck closer and batted his antenna with her paw.

It didn't respond. Lance was absolutely speechless.

"B-but you –"

"Beat you? This time, yes," I replied coolly. Inside I was shaking like a leaf. _This was the end._

"Impossible," he growled, edging closer.

"If you won't show her into the Hall of Fame I guess I'll have to," Karen smirked, stepping forwards. We followed; Lotus batted the ex-Champion with her tail on the way past just like she had done his Dragonite. Lance stood frozen with both rage and shock.

"You can't go in there! You have no right!" he cried.

"Well, as _Champion_ , I do now." I withdrew my fainted party and continued after Karen.

* * *

Lotus poked her head around the door of the first room and instantly withdrew it. From outside, shouts of 'That's her Umbreon!', 'What happened to Lance?' and other things were clearly audible.

"I think she beat Lance up to become Champion then screw everything up for us! She's a terrorist to the region of Johto!" someone at the front of the crowd yelled. A cheer of supportive applause rose up at this comment. The Umbreon gulped and looked back at me. I shrugged.

"Don't ask me how they knew. It looks like they'll still tear me to shreds, though," I told her.

"I can sort out a crowd. Leave this to me," Karen suggested. I wondered just then what had become of Ethan. He was safe, right? The Dark-type specialist with Umbreon at her side walked out of the doorway.

"First, that was my Umbreon. Secondly, why the fuss over nothing?" she said. Her voice was clear to the whole room, not just the few people in front of her.

"We know she's in there! Let us in that door!" the same person shouted back.

"Pokémon League rules state I simply can't do that. But may I ask what you would do?"

"We'd... We'd..."

"You don't know, do you? So if she were to be out here at the top of these stairs, you'd do nothing?"

"No!"

"Well, she's going to be at the top of these stairs soon. And you especially better not try anything because she did absolutely nothing to you."

"Nothing? What about the murders, the attacks? She did unforgivable things!"

Karen just laughed. "As I said just now, she nor her Pokémon did anything to harm anyone in this region. I'm going to ask you something else now. Say that somebody else killed a person. They happened to be a very important person. That important person told everyone else you killed this person and everyone else believed them because the real offender was important. How would you feel in this situation?"

He was silent.

"Anyone else?"

Nobody answered.

"That'd be reason two, then. I'd like to explain something to you now, without disruption. Okay?" The shouting man fell silent.

"Now. Say that Lance killed a person. He happened to be a very important person. Lance told everyone else that this young lady killed this person and everyone else believed them because Lance was important. You here can't empathise with this young lady, so you believe the one who is important and ignored the one forever running away and living out of bins to survive. Do you finally understand or do you dim-witted idiots need any more convincing of your ignorance?"

The whole room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Nobody dared to talk.

"Good. Now, onto the important things. Lance, despite having immense power as it was, wanted more out of his Pokémon. He picked up on the fact that the young lady sat hiding in the room behind me could, in fact, talk to Pokémon and understand them, and he so desperately wanted that ability that he would turn the whole region against her to get what he wanted. And the fact remains that he even ordered his Dragonite to perform a Hyper Beam on her, which proves he didn't even know what to do with her to obtain the power for himself. Her Umbreon ended the fight and she is now your Champion. Still, though, she cannot face the region. Is that right and just? After all she went through to escape our corrupted Champion, does she deserve this treatment?"

Once more nobody moved or talked. Lotus poked her head out of the door again, and everyone's eyes fell onto her. She pinned back her ears and ducked back under the cover of the doorframe.

"They're looking for us to come out," she whimpered.

"But they're hopefully not looking to hurt us today," I replied, patting her head. Also in the room sat Mousey, Duke and Yasi, now healed thanks to Karen.

"So now you know how you've been convinced she was some sort of terrorist, but Lance orchestrated all the disruptions in this region blamed onto her. It's her choice whether to face you or not, and I wouldn't blame her if she decides not to, but never again be as quick to judge. The highest authority is not always at the height of truth." She took a small bow. "My Umbreon and Houndoom will guard the door. Nobody enters this room, understood?" She released Houndoom, turned, and walked back in with a grin of triumph.

"Thank you," I whispered, and she sat down on the opposite side of the door.

"No problem. I figured they'd listen to the Elite Four better than anyone else."

"What'll happen to Lance?" I asked.

"I'll tell the Police or something. Otherwise... I'm not sure," she admitted.

"What did you actually do with him, though?"

"You know that tiny cage your friend was trapped in? I put him in there. He's too big to climb through the hole you made," she replied. I thought of big, strong Lance sat sulking in his tiny cell and laughed.

"It was pretty funny, I guess," she mused. "You going to go out there?"

"...no," I sighed. "That one guy sounded like he could tear my throat out the minute I showed my face."

"You need to sometime..."

"As you said yourself, you wouldn't blame me if I decide not to. Maybe later if they haven't gone home." I stood up and turned to walk back to the Champion's Room to maybe have a bit of a laugh at Lance, but Karen got behind me and shoved me out the door as I tried to get away.

The crowd were all staring. I backed off slowly. Every eye making contact with my own felt like poison, and I just felt sick. She barred the door back in.

"After being a social outcast for so long it'll do you good to be part of society again," she whispered simply. Houndoom and Umbreon sat down at either side of the door like sentries.

"I hate you," I replied. I wasn't sure what to do. The run-like-hell-fugitive Lucy was telling me to, well, run like hell while the long-lost ordinary-Pokémon-trainer-with-a-social-life Lucy was resurfacing and telling me to make a speech.

I told that part of myself, 'aww heeeell no'.

Lotus, Yasi, Mousey and Duke all made it past Karen to stand at my side, and Sirena and Thunder were able to fit in this room. I released them and most of the crowd's gazes drifted from me to the Lugia. I ignored this.

"Ahem?" I began. Everyone looked back at me. I shook inside.

"Umm... This is Lotus." I paused for a second, and she looked right up at me like I was crazy. "She's a wise old girl with plenty of stories to tell... and she took down the Dragonite that was going to kill me. She took an entire Hyper Beam full-on and survived it. That's how crazy strong she is, and she taught me many things. She's my lifelong partner and friend."

I reached out to pat Mousey's warm fur. "Mousey was my first Pokémon – my starter. We set out together to be the best we could be and we came far. She's the best for sleeping on during cold nights, and for lighting fires. She's smart, too, and knows plenty of battle techniques I never taught her. She's my first Pokémon and has been there for me the whole way."

Yasi looked up enquiringly, so I began with her. "Yasi was a shiny Shinx I received in a trade. Nobody wanted her at first, so I took her in. Now she's a loyal partner who identifies with you no matter what hardship you're going through – being hunted, homeless, abused. Despite this she carries on with a smile and can control the harshest thunder. She's my confidante in the deepest of troubles."

"Nobody can forget Thunder," I started. "When he was rampaging in the Lake of Rage due to the radio waves broadcast by Team Rocket, Lotus took him on and helped me catch him. He wasn't happy at first but he was free from the radio waves, and learned to control his temper. Despite his occasional anger issues he's quick to avenge a friend and is one of my strongest."

"Duke was a tiny Togepi hatched from an egg. He was, in fact, my second Pokémon. When he was a Togetic he hardly won any battles and no matter how I trained him he wouldn't improve. The kindness of strangers caused a Shiny Stone to come into my possession, and when he evolved his sudden confidence lifted all our spirits. He's forever optimistic no matter what." Duke grinned and loop-the-looped twice.

"Lastly but definitely not least Sirena is my strongest Pokémon. She's a Lugia, as you can see, and she was caught on the Whirl Islands. She may be genderless but she's essentially a female... never mind. She never told me why she chose me but for the entire duration of our time together it's been an honour to fight with her. She's the cornerstone of my team."

"You look at them and see six Pokémon. I look at them and see personalities, opinions, voices few can hear. Lance wanted to see this in his Pokémon, but in the process wished to take it forcefully from another even abusing his power as Champion to get it. He would use it to rise above all Champions, and Arceus knows what would happen to me. If Lotus hadn't beat him, if the team hadn't given it their all to win the fight, I would either be dead or as good as. Now I've said something remotely awe-inspiring, _please let me back in,_ " I told Karen. She stepped aside and I scooted in as fast as I could.

"You really can make a speech. You're going to make a good Champion," she complimented. I frowned as my Pokémon returned to the room.

"I still hate you," I huffed. "Do you even know how hard and embarrassing that was?!"

"I know how it is, but if I hadn't shoved you out nobody would have heard what you had to say. Did you notice nobody was trying to kill you?"

I didn't reply.

"Did I tell you? I saw officials from Goldenrod Radio Tower out there. Check the radio anyway," she advised.

I turned on my Pokégear and tuned into the radio. No matter which station I tuned to, either I or Karen's voice was blaring out over the room.

"Who else was there?"

"Oh, a few TV crews..."

"How did everyone know?!"

"You weren't around when Lance beat the old Champion, were you? When someone new enters the Hall of Fame, an announcement overrides the radio and TV channels," she said simply. "Everyone wants to flock to the scene, and it's rarely that it happens."

"What do I do now?" I asked her. Lance was out of my life, I didn't need to run any longer and I had even more freedom than I had before. I was practically the most important person in the region.

"Take some time off. Go home, see your family and friends, let your Pokémon relax. Wander the region in peace. Do what you want for a while," she suggested. "They'll let you through, but if not you can leave out the back."

I thanked her and once more turned to the doorway. Despite everything being understood, facing that crowd again was nerve-wracking. I fondled Lotus' ear to calm my nerves and stepped back out quickly.

Just like Karen had said, everyone stepped back as I passed. All the Pokémon followed, glancing to make sure nobody was going to leap out and try anything. Nobody did. We made it out the door to face another crowd, some of which were outraged to see nobody doing anything. These people may not have heard.

I and the team made it out of the fray, the last of the stragglers fading away into the distance. I ducked into the trees and sighed.

"Do you guys get the feeling we don't have anything to do anymore?" I asked. None answered.

"...I see what you mean, sort of," Mousey pondered. "We can't return to our previous lives because our journey is over now you're Champion. But Lance did all sorts of things as Champion that looked fun..."

"Yeah, chased an innocent girl across the region like a pedo, corrupted the rest of Johto with his lies and visited all the towns and cities just to show off his Dragonite and wallow in his own glory. No, I'm not going to be _that_ kind of Champion," I replied flatly. "I propose we educate people about Pokémon and their ways."

"Like you told them all out there that we had... what was it again? Oh, yeah... personalities and stuff. We could go and tell the region town by town what their Pokémon are feeling about them and help the Pokémon as much as the people," Duke suggested.

"That could mean the trainers will understand their Pokémon's individual needs and ways better," Thunder contributed.

"So we should do that on our days off? Now?" Yasi asked.

"Sounds fantastic. First stop – New Bark Town!" I announced, bursting from the shrubbery. With all six Pokémon at my side and a newfound peace in the world, I set off back to the town where I was born and raised.

Nobody could stop me now.

* * *

Twelve days after my actual birthday I completed my birthday special, and now I'm publishing it to you on Potato's account!

The original writer of this fanfiction is PokeThatPokemon. I allowed Potato to publish it here to boost her reputation on FF (because publishing a story on Pokémon is something she always wanted to do). I take most of the credits for this fanfiction, but Pokémon and everything related to it belongs to Nintendo. The OC and Pokémon are based out of those from my SoulSilver cartridge which I recently found after five years of sitting in a dusty old box of stuff.

Here is an index of Pokémon for you to read :D

 ** _Lotus_** _(female)  
_ **Umbreon  
** _-Iron Tail  
-Shadow Ball  
-Dark Pulse  
-Confuse Ray_

 ** _Mousey_** _(female)  
_ **Typhlosion  
** _-Flamethrower  
-Swift  
-Flame Wheel  
-Lava Plume_

 ** _Duke_** _(male)  
_ **Togekiss  
** _-Focus Punch  
-Yawn  
-Extrasensory  
-Fly_

 ** _Yasi_** _(female)  
_ ***Luxray*  
** _-Thunder  
-Thunder Fang  
-Crunch  
-Roar_

 ** _Thunder_** _(male)  
_ ***Gyarados*  
** _-Surf  
-Hyper Beam  
-Aqua Tail  
-Ice Fang_

 _ **Sirena**_ _(genderless, essentially female)  
_ **Lugia  
** _-Extrasensory  
-Hydro Pump  
-Aeroblast  
-Avalanche_

Thanks so much for taking the time to read this whole story. It really took a lot of effort and revising to produce in twelve days what you can read in a much shorter space of time. I really would appreciate support for both myself and Potato in our creation and publication of this fanfiction.

~PokeThatPokemon

 **Project Start Date: 1st Aug 2015  
Project End Date: 13th Aug 2015  
Publication Date: 16th Aug** **2015  
Author: PokeThatPokemon  
Editor and Account Owner: Simple Potatoes  
Word Count (not including notes): 12461**  
 **Chapters: 1**

 **Thank you for reading this special and watch out for an (unconfirmed) sequel on Potato's birthday in September!**


End file.
